


Live today

by Tealsky27



Category: Hillary Clinton/Bill Clinton - Fandom, Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Billary, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealsky27/pseuds/Tealsky27
Summary: Hillary comforts Billl after Barbara’s funeral as he feels forlorn at the prospect of death.





	Live today

They were at the reception that W had organised to celebrate the wonderful life of his mother. She saw him bond with HW and her heart swelled with tenderness at the sight; eventhough, it was a funeral, there was a sense of familial atmosphere. As she observed them, she realize how grateful she was for Barbara and HW’s friendship throughout the years espcially their sweet relationship with Bill; “she will surely be missed” Hillary thought.  
“It’s time to go to the church” am aide interupted her thoughts. 

They got to their vehicle and went to church. On the ride to church, she noticed that Bill was quiet and pensive. She thought that the entire situation had him on edge so she started to slowly caress his nape where her hand was resting. She heard him slightly sigh in appreciation at her gestures. “Honey, are you ok,” she whispered. He looked at her nodded and smiled. She knew something was bothering him; his smile didn’t light those beautiful clear blue eyes of his. But she knew this isn’t the time or place to push him to open up to her. 

They arrived at the church and were ushered inside. As he held her hand, she felt how the sadness emanated from him. She couldn’t do anything about it, not at that point anyways. She wanted to hold him to her chest, caress his nape, run her hand on his hair and comfort him. Instead she held his hand and softly she stroked his. She felt him tighten his hold and knew he understood what she meant with the simple gesture. 

They opted not to stay in Texas for the night instead arrived late that night at their home in Chappaqua. Nothing was better than the comfort of their own bed. As they entered the foyer, he said, “I’ll go drink water and meet you in while, sweetheart.” She smiled at him and said, “sure, love.” She knew that he need the space to clear his thoughts and when he went upstairs he would talk to her. 

She had made her nightly routine and was infront of her vanity when she saw his relection on her mirror then felt his arms wrap around her waist. She held his arms to tighten his hold and gently caressed his arms. Looking at their reflection on the mirror, she questioned him. A question spoken with her eyes: what’s wrong, my love? 

He looked at her and sighed; it was inevitable hillary would feel that he wasn’t ok. He turned her around, held her face, looked her in her eyes and said, “I feel forlorn. Barbara’s death has me thinking in life’s fragility. It has two outcomes for us either i die before you or you die before me. If that happens, I can’t deal with it. I can’t live without you.” His tears fell down his face and hillary wiped them and said, “honey, stop” but he interupted her with his finger on her lips. He continued, “I love you Hills. You are my world and my life and if you were to leave before me I could not go on.”

She looked at him with tears in her eyes and said, “Bill, honey, listen we don’t know when death will come knocking on our doors but today, now this instant, we are alive. I am here in your arms-“ she took his right hand and placed it on her heart, “feel my heart it’s pulsing, it’s beating for you. We cannot dwell on what ifs, I understand that Barbara’s death brought those thoughts but we have to look foward. Remember fondly the yesterdays, live today and look foward to the tomorows we have left.”

“You are right, as usual. You are my light, my motivation, my everything my love; I love you so much.” He held her and smiled and this time his eyes sparkled. He leaned and their lips touched to create that special magic that only his lips brought forth. What started as a sweet and tender expression of love led to an ardent and heated urgency. She clung to him her hands wrapped around his neck stroking his sensitive skin. He slid his right hand around her waist and then gipped her luscious hips. His left hand held her face. They had to come up for air but they stayed embraced as he leaned his forehead on hers and breathed each other savoring their scent, their warmth and their love. Then they decandently kissed again and again until their lips were red and swollen. He started to kiss, lick and nip from her jaw down her neck. Her moans being music for his soul. “I want to love you, can I?”  
She looked him in the eyes and said, “I am yours honey, take me.”

He groaned at her words and pulled her towards their bed. He pulled her nightgown off and raked his eyes up and down her body. His eyes darkened with lust at the view of his naked wife’s glory. She was butt naked but he was still fully clothed. She pushed his jacket off his shoulders and then her deft fingers started to unbutton his shirt and removed it. Next were his trousers followed by his boxer briefs. They stood fully naked appreciating their spouse’s body. He gently laid her on the center of the bed and then he settled intimately in between her thighs. They knew that this time making love would be slow and soft to let their bodies speak the words of love their mouths could not pronounce. They kissed and caressed each other while gently rocking and grinding their hips until she whimpered, “oh Bill i need you now.” He groaned in response as her entered her heat. She was hot and wet and she felt his hard and pulsing cock. He pushed and pulled onto her and she gyrated her hips giving as much as recieving. They had a delicious rhythm: pushing and pulling; kissing and caressing. She felt him trying stave his urgency so she leaned to his ears and groaned, “oh yes baby-“ another groan, “go faster and harder.” That was all he needed to hear as he began to frantically slam into her and she continued to gyrate matching his pace. He was close so close; his hand moved to her pleasure bud circling and pressuring it until he heard her, “yes baby right there oh oh am comi-“ but her words were swallowed by his kiss as he came in hot spurts filling her with his essence. He collapsed on her weak with pleasure and she hummed in content. He slipped from her as he said, “I love you, baby.” Before she could answer he went to the comfort room to get a warm wash cloth he came back and cleaned her and hurried off to the comfort room and back. He settled on the bed under the covers and pulled her to him ensconced on his chest. She gently caressed his chest and said, “this is why i love you.” He chuckled and quipped, “ why? Because i make you cum.” She softly swatted his chest and said, “certainly that’s a reason why but also the care you have with me. The way you protect and support me. I love you baby.” In postcoital bliss, they snuggled to each other and fell fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So i had this idea since the funeral and i finally managed to get it done. This goes for the billary ladies you know who you are haha.


End file.
